The Marauders as the Legendary Four
by iatrology
Summary: Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin have their own adventures and their own stories to tell. Welcome these four boys to their new life. This is The Marauders Era at Hogwarts.
1. Their Beginning

**All rights remain.**

A lone boy sat underneath the tree, book open in his lap, and his eyes glued to the text. He wore the smallest of smiles, his mind able to escape reality and dive into this fantasy and ideal world describe in the text. Quiet and shy, he rarely spoke to anyone due to his genuine fear of letting people into his life (but more importantly, his heart). However, he feared rejection above all else ergo he did his best to avoid it by never growing close to anyone but his family. Some may wonder why he was so closed off and kept to himself, but little did they know the boy held a secret that would drive even the most accepting people away.

His parents would always make a job of making sure their child would not forget the challenges and difficulties that lay in his future even if the poor boy already knew his life would be harder than most. It was a dull blow to his heart every time the sore subject surfaced, but the only thing he could do was put on a brave face and nod as he pretended to agree. More than once, he began to think of a world without him in it, what the point of his existence was, and why he had lived only to become a monster.

These thoughts remained solely in his mind. When his parents did raise the topic, he would always groan and raise the book a little higher to hide his face. He could tell his parents were looking at each other with concern, which crushed him with guilt. He was simply too young to worry about his future . . . or so he thought. Fate had a different idea for him.

The had his father's blue eyes and his mother's kind spirit. Despite these two shared characteristics, it seemed to have been the only thing the young boy inherited from his parents, Lyall and Hope Lupin. The child of this young couple was a proud half-blood, able to have a foot in both worlds. Lyall, who came from a semi-wealthy background in the Wizarding world, fell for the muggle-born, Hope, who had captured his heart with one smile. Many children grow up to be half-bloods, yet their child was a special case. Unlike most wizards or witches in his world, the boy was a half-breed, not human, but not beast. He was stuck between the two realms as a werewolf, turned at the mere age of four.

His name was Remus John Lupin.

* * *

Sitting in his bedroom on his bed was a young boy, who was the heir of a wealthy and a very well-known pure-blood family. Having the money and leisure did not mean much to him. Instead of going about the neighborhood and meeting new friends, he sat in his family's mansion and stared out the window, occasionally looking around the house for passageways and secret rooms (even though he had found two, he was convinced there were more and continued searching relentlessly simply because he had nothing better to do then to explore his home).

"Friends" was not in this poor boy's dictionary.

Without friends, the poor boy was beginning to lose hope of ever making any, sulking in his room and becoming more and more withdrawn. Secretly, this boy only wished for one...just one, single friend who he could share his life with. Perhaps he was dreaming a little too big but a friendless boy could wish. He could wish with every fiber of his being.

Being an only child, many expected him to be a prat. Perhaps he was but he was a good person at heart and only had others' best interests at heart. He honestly was a good kid with good intentions, deviating from the stereotypical image of a pure-blood descendant.

Perhaps it was his job to prove everyone wrong.

His mother and father were highly respected extremely successful Aurors, who also came from an entire bloodline of pure-bloods; and even if his parents were older, they were kind and true, spreading wisdom to the ones they talked to. However, if there was such a group of blood-traitors, it was the Potter family. Contrary to popular practice, this boy was taught the importance of equality and fairness. He learned from an early age the discrimination and hate wizards and witches had for one another without a warranted reason. It saddened him at first, but his parents would always cheer him up and tell him he was the one to make a difference.

This boy was the son of Fleamont and Euphemia Potter.

His name was James Cicero Potter.

* * *

A boy with the darkest hair (as black as a raven's feather) that cascaded to his shoulders sat gloomily in his house, feeling ill tempered and spiteful towards his parents. Forced day by day to sit in his room, he began to crave adventure, wishing and even daring to sneak a peek at the world outside his double oaken doors. Eventually, his parents had given into his profuse begging and allowed him out of his room every so often, giving him the freedom to wander about the house as long as he did not go outside.

He looked out his window longingly from his wooden floor of his room. The window stretched from the ceiling to the floor, giving the boy a wonderful view of the large field of swaying grass that danced with the wind as it blew around. With a bit of magic, the Black Manor had the luxury of being placed in the center of the city while the backyard had one of the biggest yards imaginable, stretching for nearly a mile.

He always pondered over the subject of freedom, wishing so dearly he had it. He familiarized himself with all kinds of history and revolutions for freedom, admiring the way those historical figures always fought for what they so strongly desired, whether it meant sacrificing what they had to get what they needed.

His parents were discriminating and dominant, feeling more superior and sanctimonious to the rest of the Wizarding world because of their blood status. Like the Potters, the Black family worked for the Ministry and had a bloodline of pure-bloods, there to intimidate those whom they deemed unworthy.

The Black heir knew he was different from the start, right from the time where he was old enough to start growing his own opinions. When he realized his own were nothing like his family's, he knew something was going to arise out of the entire situation.

Indeed, it has. His family began to shun him.

They took pride in their wealth and power over others and took it to their advantage. Their sons were forced to remain silent and follow their rules when they would go in public, always wearing expensive clothes to look powerful and talk to select people. The eldest of the two boys, who were nothing alike when it came to personalities, began to rebel, disobeying orders from his mother and father to get a rise out of them. The youngest brother would sit and watch with his jaw hanging open, shocked at the audacity his eldest brother had.

His parents were Walburga and Orion Black.

His name was Sirius Orion Black.

* * *

In a little house in the middle of a suburban location, dwelt a small family of three. They were, indeed, pure-blood but to the pure-bloods, they could have been anything but for they were not wealthy in the slightest nor were they working at the top and controlling people. They worked as simple clerks in Wizarding shops around London, blessed with their only son (who was more plump but nonetheless sharp and alert) with a heart of gold.

The poor boy was constantly ridiculed, laughed at, and bullied. He often came home crying about one thing or another, wishing the world would just give up on him like everyone else had. His parents were at loss, having no clue how to respond to such depressing wishes. The boy would lock himself in his room and would refuse to come out for hours on end. Sometimes the mother had to leave dinner outside his door. A secret not to be told: the boy would take his dinner and shove it all into the garbage, feeling just a little bit better about himself. After the good feeling wore off, he just went back to feeling miserable.

He seemed to have been caught in a never-ending circle of misery and depression, wishing someday it would all end. Even beggars have their wishes and even doubters have their fantasies.

However, after a while, he began to grow more confident. It was not too much confidence but just enough to get him back on a regular eating schedule. He was also able to occlude all the rude bullies, letting their insults bounce right off him. He was beginning to hold himself with pride.

This boy was the proud son of Prius and Deborah Pettigrew.

His name with Peter Prius Pettigrew.

* * *

Remus sat in the dining room, looking out the window while watching and listening to the waves crash against the beach. Their glass table sat right near the largest window in their pert cottage, sticking right out of the side of the house, offering a nice seat with a great view. The bay window was nicely sized, letting natural sunlight flood through the kitchen. He was reading the Daily Prophet his mother received this morning and followed his mother with his gaze as she bustled about the kitchen.

"Mum . . ." Remus said slowly, averting his gaze to his scarred hands, "Mum, what if—do you think I'll be rejected from Hogwarts?"

"I have no idea," Hope said and came into the dining room with her wand drawn and levitating a stack of plates that floated behind her. "I can't say anything Remus."

Remus cast his gaze away to hide his hurt expression and looked out the window, willing for something to happen. However, for the next ten minutes, nothing did happen. Sooner than later, ten minutes turned to twenty minutes, which turned to thirty and Remus's thoughts started reeling through his mind were making him dizzy. Internal wars were no stranger for his thoughts frequently battled each other loudly inside his head.

 _Why would anyone let you go?_

 _Maybe they are fair._

 _Open your eyes to the world of discrimination._

 _There has to be some people who understand._

 _Idiot! Do not be stupid!_

 _I am not, I am being optimistic._

 _Since when was the world based on optimism?_

The thoughts raging in Remus's head came to an abrupt stop—but as soon as Remus silenced the two quarreling sides of himself, his door's bell rang. It rang once and it rang loudly, blaring in his ear as he sat in the chair at war with himself.

"I've got it," Hope called to her son. "I've got it."

Remus grunted in reply, something his mother did not particularly like him doing, but she whisked past him and smoothed down her clothes. With a deep breath, she opened the door. Remus lost sight of her when she shifted her angle but the silence told Remus something was not quite right.

Biting his lip, he slowly rose to his feet and moved over to see just who his mother was talking to. With a huff, he peered around the corner and nearly passed out.

Albus Dumbledore, a man Remus read about and could only dream of meeting, stood on his doorstep.

"Do excuse the spontaneous visit," Dumbledore said lightly, smiling gently. "I only want a word though I hope I am not interrupting anything."

"A word?" Hope echoed, sounding very confused.

"A word," Dumbledore confirmed and turned his twinkling yet searing gaze on Remus. "And this is Remus Lupin."

"How do you know me?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"May I come in?"

Hope took a graceful step back and allowed the legendary wizard into her home, welcoming him with a grand gesture of her arm as she graced him kindly.

"It has come to my knowledge Remus Lupin is of age," Dumbledore said and turned his gaze back to Remus.

Remus felt his face burn red; it was bad enough getting a letter of rejection (which he would have taken over being rejected by the Headmaster himself). Fate was simply laughing at him, pointing its finger and taunting him behind his back.

"Come of age, sir?" Hope asked, smoothing down her shirt. "I don't quite understand. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Are you not planning on giving your boy an education, Hope?" Dumbledore asked mildly but pleasantly. "As a top student in your world and with Lyall being the top of his class at Hogwarts, I would have expected him to be bursting at the seams about this opportunity."

"I would," Remus blurted out before he could stop himself. "I would give anything to go to school but I can't, sir."

"Well, why can't you?" Dumbledore asked, folding his hands before him, smiling down at him. "Pray, why can't you?"

"Sir," Remus muttered, completely forgetting about his manners. "Sir, I'm a werewolf. I am dangerous. How will I ever fit in at school? I'm a freak. I'm—"

"More than capable of attending my school, Remus Lupin," Dumbledore interrupted, holding his hand up to silence the rambling boy.

"I'm sorry," Remus said, now frowning deeply. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Why would it be?" Dumbledore asked gently, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm a werewolf," Remus said and bit his lip to keep the anger from flowing out of his mouth in a form of terrible words. "I don't understand. No one would want me, no one would want to teach me or be near me. . .or even interact with me. . .just like the rest of society."

"Headmaster, you know he can't go," Hope said quietly, making Remus's eyes prick with tears. She frowned at the bearded man, visibly upset he had come into her home and gave her child false hope. "You know very well you cannot permit a werewolf. What would everyone else think?"

"I don't recall asking what everyone else would think," Dumbledore said with a little hum in his tone. "Remus Lupin, if I may."

Dumbledore rummaged through his cloak and pulled out a neatly sealed letter with green ink flowing across the front. He looked at it then gave it Remus with a caring expression.

"A letter," Remus murmured, his voice hoarse. "A letter from Hogwarts."

Dumbledore's smile only widened.

"Permitting me to go," Remus said, blinking back the tears. He turned to Dumbledore with solemn eyes. "I can go? You're being serious?"

Dumbledore merely nodded wordlessly as Remus went over the letter again. It was a bit longer than normal, having an extra note about the new arrangements Dumbledore had made with the school's staff. It was a full three minutes before anyone spoke again. Remus spoke again, but this time it was different.

"You're being serious? Sir, I can't thank you enough!" Remus gasped.

Dumbledore merely waved as he apparated out.

* * *

Sirius Black was sitting on his bed, flipping through a book that his mother had given him. He read it not because it was a topic that captured his interest, rather it was a task done as a result of crushing boredom and desperation to do something, anything really. But as soon as he reached chapter fifteen, reading about the pure-blood bloodline his family had and prided in, there was a loud voice that carried up three floors, bounced off the walls, and echoed through Sirius's door; it was his mother's voice.

"Sirius, get down here!"

Sirius sighed and heaved himself to his feet, feeling more and more gloomy as he opened his door to stare down the hall. If he was ever called down from his mother, he was sure to get in trouble for the previous times his mother called for him, he had been yelled at.

Regulus, Sirius's younger brother, opened his door and poked his head from out of his room, eyeing Sirius nervously.

"What does she want?" Regulus asked as Sirius walked past his room.

"I have no idea," Sirius replied and shrugged. "Nothing good I suppose."

Regulus looked wary then shut his door again, leaving Sirius to walk down the hall and down the three flights of stairs, taking his time with each one as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Hurry up!"

Sirius shoved the urge to roll his eyes and walked into the kitchen where his mother was standing with her wand drawn, and holding a letter in the other.

"It's for you," she said brusquely and turned to continue her work.

Kreacher, the house-elf, was muttering to Mrs. Black about being able to do the work for her and she nodded.

However, he was rarely paying attention for his gaze was fixed on the green ink that was clearly addressed to him. He opened the letter with a letter opener resting on the table, unfolded the first parchment, and read it. His eyes grew wider the farther he got into reading and when he was finally done, Sirius suppressed a shout of triumph.

"I've been accepted to Hogwarts!" Sirius announced to no one in particular. "I've been accepted."

"Have you?" Mrs. Black said slyly and looked at his son with a dominant glare.

"I'm free," Sirius whispered shakily to himself. "I'm going to Hogwarts."

"You come from the noble Black family—we belong in Slytherin as do you," Walburga said with her nose in the air. "Have I made myself understood?"

"Always, mother," Sirius said albeit absentmindedly.

"You are one of us."

Sirius bit back a stinging retort but nodded curtly, not really caring what his mother had to say at that point.

"You're dismissed."

Sirius wasted no time leaping out of the kitchen and bounding about the house before he raced back upstairs, taking two at a time and reaching the third floor in less than a minute. There, when he turned the corner, saw Regulus, who was sitting on the floor of the hall, leaning against the wall. When he saw Sirius, he leaped to his feet and gave him a puzzled look.

"Are you all right?" Regulus asked, looking at his brother up and down.

"Better than all right!" Sirius roared.

"What's happened?" Regulus asked, looking at him with wide and curious eyes.

"I've been accepted to Hogwarts!" Sirius said and showed Regulus his letter.

The younger brother's face shone with envy as he stared at the letter and read it. Sirius could not stand still even if his life depended on it, his face starting to feel sore from the grin that would not slide off.

"You're so lucky!" Regulus said bitterly.

"I'm free," Sirius breathed. "This is my ticket to freedom."

"Lucky you."

"You'll get yours next year," Sirius pointed out and started making his way to his room.

Regulus shrugged at Sirius's statement and backed away into his room. Sirius slammed his door as he ran into his own bedroom, holding the ticket to his freedom in the air.

* * *

Peter sat at his table, reading the Daily Prophet, feeling rather bored; his father was at work while his mother was at home, maintaining the home. She was cleaning her small but now spotless kitchen and using her wand to dispose of the unwanted garbage. Just then, something tapped angrily on the kitchen window; Peter looked up startled and saw a beautiful tawny owl. It soared happily into the kitchen and settled on the table.

Peter was distracted by the letter clamped in its beak and took it, pushing his plate of toast towards the owl and opened it the envelope that was addressed to him. He pulled out the first bit of parchment and started reading, going down the letter with his eyes; his face seemed to light up as he finished. Running into the kitchen with the letter above his head, he burst in, shouting for his mother.

"What?" she asked and caught the letter clutched in Peter's hand.

"My acceptance letter to HOGWARTS!" Peter said gleefully and showed his mother the letter.

"Oh Peter! That's wonderful news!" his mother said and hugged him. "We will have to celebrate of course. How about your favorite dinner?"

Peter just grinned.

* * *

James was outside, leaning against a tall redwood tree that was growing in the smallest patch of woods near his house. He took one look at his house, wondering if he was going to be stuck there until he would wither away and die; warped out of his thoughts, he saw an owl with something in its beak fly towards him. Unsure of whether to run or wait, James was paralyzed with curiosity as it flew down next to him in the grass.

The owl was had beautiful white plumage but in its beak was a letter. James bit his lip and knit his eyebrows as he cautiously leaned forward with his hand extended, not wanting to scare off the beautiful owl.

"May I?" James whispered to the owl.

It did nothing but blink at him.

James snatched the letter from the beak, stroked the owl's white feathers, and started reading. He nearly burst with excitement as he sprang to his feet and sprinted the distance between him and his house. The grass underneath his feet became a blur as he seemed to fly over the ground.

He burst through his door and skidded to a halt where his mother and father were sitting. He waved the letter in their faces and immediately recognizing it, they exclaimed and hugged their son with bursting pride.

"What?" Mrs. Potter screeched.

"I've got it!" James bellowed, breathlessly. "I've got it!"

"We are proud of you, James!" Mr. Potter said, coming up to his wife. "We knew you were going to get it. You belong at Hogwarts."

"I can't believe it!" James said, crushing the letter to his chest.

Hogwarts meant freedom from his house. Hogwarts meant meeting new people. Hogwarts meant meeting his potential best mate or mates. Hogwarts meant living the life he thought he would never have.

"You are going to meet so many new friends," Mr. Potter added. "We are so happy for you."

Hogwarts meant a new life.


	2. Heart of Diagon Alley

**All rights remain.**

When Remus received, not only his acceptance letter, but permission from the Headmaster himself, he waited ever so patiently for the end of August to arrive. When it did, Remus found himself feeling nervous to the point where he was getting himself dizzy. He looked at his mother with uncertainty but she nodded encouragingly and held up a pot with powder, indicating to her son that he should take some.

"Are you ready?" Hope asked.

"I dunno," Remus said earnestly.

"That means you are."

Hope nudged the pot into his hands and Remus grabbed some. He stepped into the fireplace, ducking his head to avoid hitting it and tucking his elbows a little closer to his body.

"Speak clearly, Remus," Hope warned and took a step back. "Off you go now."

"Wait, what happens if I don't?" Remus asked in a flurry, panicking slightly.

"Just speak clearly," Hope said, avoiding the question all together. "Go on."

"Diagon Alley," Remus said in a clear voice, threw down the Floo Powder, and erupted into green flames.

He felt himself spinning, getting rather queasy, he waited desperately for the flash of Diagon Alley to come into view; he never understood why people enjoyed Floo. Coming to an abrupt stop and this being being a rather new concept of transportation, Remus lost his balance when he reached his destination. He fell to the ground with a groan, but got to his feet and looked around, taking the time to marvel at everything he saw, allowing the sound of a bustling city fill his ears like beautiful music.

He realized that he had never seen so many wizards in one place of all ages. Some were young, some were old, and some came with big families while others came with smaller families.

"I wouldn't have imagined all this," he murmured to himself.

They all seemed to be shopping for their start of the school year. He lost track of the ones he watched as they disappeared into the Wizarding stores, each captured his attention as he read the signs. He dusted off his buttoned down shirt and waited for his mother, his nervous feelings not quite going away like he wanted them to. However, when his mother arrived (gracefully might he add), she took motioned for him to follow her close by.

Remus noticed how he would earn stares from the passersby and shrunk closer to his mother, feeling uncomfortable. Hope seemed to have noticed this for she waved at the ones who waved at her first; their eyes would always travel down to Remus.

"How do you know all these people?" Remus asked his mother. " _Why_ do they all look at me? Do they know what I am? How did they find out? Who told them?"

Hope smiled.

"One question at a time, Remus—successful Aurors are always popular and well known among the Wizarding World. They know you because they know your father."

"They. . .they knew?" Remus said, feeling his face heat up.

"About the night you were attacked was the night your father died, yes," she answered and pulled Remus closer with a hand around his shoulders. "No one told anyone who you are, Remus."

Remus frowned. "Are you sure they don't know about my condition?"

Hope smiled at Remus and put her arm around his shoulder. "They only know you were attacked; no one knows about your condition."

Remus still felt little to no reassurance.

* * *

James waited impatiently with his father, who looked at his watch and over James's shoulder for his wife. She came bustling into the living room with a large pot of familiar gray powder.

"Floo," James exclaimed.

"Gently, James!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed as James made a reach for the pot.

The boy grabbed a handful and stepped inside the fireplace, bending his head so he would not hit it and looked at his parents.

"Remember to speak clearly," Mrs. Potter said and raised her eyebrow at James who grinned madly. "James? Did you hear a word I had just said? James!"

"Mum, relax," James said, clearing his throat theatrically, making a show to pound a fist against his chest. "Hem hem, it can't be that hard. I'll be fine."

"Ready, James?" Fleamont, or Mr. Potter asked.

James nodded and opened his mouth, inhaling a mouthful of ashes but clearing his throat he threw down the powder and said "Diagon Alley" in a strong voice. He burst into the emerald flames, which licked his robes playfully, filling him with a warm feeling until he started spinning uncontrollably. He definitely liked the Floo although the spinning he could go without.

Soon enough, he found himself on his back looking up at the blue sky and his head filled with the sounds of people and their indistinct conversations. He heard a _whoosh_ behind him and got to his feet, looking at the source of the noise.

James's parents arrived secondly and grimaced at the state of their son's clothes. They quickly dusted his shirt and looked at Diagon Alley.

"Did you come prepared? Did you bring your list?" Mrs. Potter said, taking a deep breath.

"Where to, Mum?" James asked, hanging her his Hogwarts acceptance letter and looking around as well. "Oh! How about that Quidditch place! I bloody love Quidditch!"

"Language!" Mrs. Potter scolded, tutting her son with a disapproving glare. James looked apologetic for about a second before he was back at his usual hyper antics. "We will go there after we finish your required shopping."

"Fair," James said at once then looked at his mother. "What's first?"

"Let's go and get your books, first of all," Euphemia suggested. "You hold onto the list of your supplies, and I will show you were to go. You can find your own things, though."

They all turned into the nearest bookstore, Flourish and Blotts, a bookstore that sold many of the textbooks the Hogwarts students required. James barely had enough time to marvel and take in the sights before his mother and father nudged him along down to bustling streets to get what they came for.

* * *

Sirius came clambering down the stairs, fixing the high collared shirt and a tie to top it off. It was an outfit he was forced to wear; he knew that his parents made him wear the uncomfortable yet striking shirt because it made him look superior and intimidating. It was a mere image to preserve the Black family reputation (a reputation Sirius never held close to his heart in the first place mind you).

Regulus was forced to wear something similar and was trying to casually pull the collar down, which seemed uncomfortably tight around his pale neck. Sirius's father was hovering over them, watching what his sons were doing as they waited for Mrs. Black.

When she came in, she was wearing a black jacket that went down to her knees with a tight bun tied in her black hair. Her eyes surveyed her sons and grabbed the Floo powder that was in a glass bowl. Sirius was shoved into the fireplace by his father who nodded at him; the rest of his family hung back as he walked into their beautiful stone fireplace.

"Hurry up," his mother snapped.

Sirius took a handful of powder, fighting back a glare of loathe at his mother. "Diagon Alley."

Sirius was engulfed in flames, being able to enjoy the warmth from the fire for only the briefest of moments before he started spinning fast enough to make anyone sick. He suddenly stopped and nearly fell to his feet when he arrived at Diagon Alley. He had, of course, used Floo before but he had not quite grasp the feeling of it quite yet.

His father, brother, and mother came along shortly after he did and nudged him forward. The Black family was looking at the crowd with judgmental eyes.

"This is Diagon Alley, Sirius. This is where I shall be getting your supplies," Walburga explained.

Sirius looked around at the buildings and shops in awe.

"Speak only to the people I speak to," Mrs. Black demanded and grasped Sirius's shoulder. "Is that clear?"

"Very," Sirius muttered and tugged unconsciously on his collared shirt.

"Good," Mrs. Black said and raised her chin.

She set down through the crowd who parted their ways slightly to avoid the superior looking woman and her family that followed behind. She waved to two families that Sirius did not recognize but had a feeling that they came from a pure-blood bloodline.

* * *

Peter looked at his parents and already had a handful of the gray powder and was now waiting for instructions from his parents.

"Remember to speak clearly and focus on where you want to go," Mrs. Pettigrew said kindly and took a step back. "Whenever you're ready, Peter."

"It's called Diagon Alley, right?" Peter asked just in case. He would rather be safe than sorry, especially in this situation. Ending up in a foreign land because he did not know where to go was the last thing he wanted to do today.

Mrs. Pettigrew nodded. "Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley!"

Peter threw down the powder and he was immediately swallowed by the emerald flames. It frightened him at first, making him want to step right back out. However, he had no time, he could not move his feet, and he was already spinning. He was spinning faster and suddenly fell on his back and groaned, the first thing he saw was a brick building towering high above his head.

He, then, heard the roar of the crowd and instantly knew that he had successfully made it to Diagon Alley. His parents joined him and bustled along looking at his supplies list.

"Is this it?" Peter asked in shock and awe. "Is this Diagon Alley? Is this what everyone has been talking about?"

"This is the place ever wizard and witch from London gets there supplies, Peter," Mrs. Pettigrew said and looked about the bustling shops. "It's exactly the same with the exception of new people running the stores."

"And you went here when you went to Hogwarts?" Peter asked.

"This is where I went," she said, still looking around.

"Oh and Mum . . ." Peter asked quietly. "Can I get a broom?"

"Brooms are rather expensive," Mrs. Pettigrew said and looked up from the list to look at her son. "I don't think I could answer that right at this moment, Peter. Perhaps this is something we can talk about."

"It doesn't have to be a new broom—" Peter said quickly and stopped, somewhat defiantly, as his mother smiled.

"I suppose," Deborah said and smiled at her son. "But don't go breaking the rules with this new broom. You know full well first years aren't allowed their own brooms."

"Everyone else is going to bring them regardless," Peter mumbled. "I just don't want to look like the odd one out."

"I understand, which is why I am agreeing," Mrs. Pettigrew said and looked at her son. "But seriously, no breaking the rules."

"Who said I would though?" Peter said and looked at his mother with a mild expression. "I just wanted a broom—you know, Mum—for flying purposes."

Mrs. and Mr. Pettigrew guided their son down the cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley, pointing out what stores sold what and who owned what stores while Peter breathed it all in, marveling at everything he saw.

"We'll get your books first," Mrs. Pettigrew said and pointed at a particular shop that many wizards and witches were coming in and out of, carrying books.

"Where do you get them?" Peter asked.

"I'll show you and you'll see," Mrs. Pettigrew said, guiding her son.

* * *

"Let's go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions," Hope said, guiding Remus into the shop.

They have just emerged from the bookshop. Remus was absolutely glowing with pride as he now carried a book bag that swung on his shoulder with all his new books in it just like he had seen older students do.

"Okay," Remus said and looked at his book bag fondly. "Where's that?"

"Just there," Hope said and pointed at a store that had the brightest lights coming from within the store.

Upon entering the pert store, Madam Malkin came rushing up to greet them. She shook hands with Hope and Remus and looked at his mother in particular.

"What a wonderful opportunity to meet you," Madam Malkin said and looked grimly at Hope, who turned her green eyes around the store. "I've only read about what happened that night—and your son—"

She looked down at Remus, who tried not flinching away as Madam Malkin shook hands with Remus.

"You are much too well reserved," Madam Malkin remarked.

Hope laughed and looked at Remus with deep affection while Remus averted his gaze shyly elsewhere, his blue eyes darting around the store to avoid Madam Malkin's gaze.

"Let's fit you with some robes, shall we?" Madam Malkin asked smiling at Remus who turned his gaze back to her and nodded. She laughed and beckoned Remus and his mother to follow.

* * *

"Look at that Airbender! It's the fastest broom yet!" James said to his parents pointing at the broom displayed in the window of the shop, Quality Quidditch Supplies. Euphemia laughed and nudged James along.

"Yes, yes," she had said in an exasperated tone and looked sharp when she saw her husband right beside James, ogling at the broom with the same amount of enthusiasm as his son.

"Fleamont! We are _not_ here to admire broomsticks! We're here for his supplies!" Euphemia said sternly.

Fleamont straightened up with a sheepish expression. "Sorry."

"We're going in here," she said pointing to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary. James followed his parents in and looked at his list.

* * *

Peter looked at the stores and his mother led him into one called Flourish and Blotts.

"This is where we will buy your textbooks."

"Mum, listen . . ."

"I'm still thinking about that broom, Peter," Deborah cut in.

"I was going to say I don't need a broom quite yet, I suppose," Peter mumbled.

Deborah gave Peter a little smile. "We never said we wouldn't get you a broom, dear. If you really want one we'll certainly oblige. Take good care of your broom though, promise me that?"

"Yeah," Peter said, perking up at once and beaming at his mother.

"Then I'll get you one and you can consider it as your birthday gift." Deborah finally decided and with a warm smile, her, Peter, and Peter's father bustled into the Quidditch shop.

* * *

After buying the last of the supplies, Remus looked at the Airbender and his mother smiled.

"Is this what you want?"

Remus looked up at her surprise. "You would buy this for me?"

Hope laughed. "This is my congratulations gift to you, my son. You are worth it, Remus."

Remus walked in and walked back out with his new broomstick, beaming from ear to ear. Not far behind was James Potter with his new Airbender and not far behind him was Sirius Black and his brother Regulus with their new broomsticks. Sirius Black had the Airbender in his hand. Peter on the other hand bought himself a decent broom that would satisfy him.

"Let's head to Eeylops Owl Emporium, shall we?" Hope asked.

Remus nodded still admiring his broom. He looked in awe awe at the amazing owls.

He stopped in front of one owl in particular. This one had spectacular gray, almost silvery feathers in this light and clear amber eyes. It clicked its beak at Remus and ruffled its wings, adjusting its taloned claws on its perch. A man came up and cleared his throat. Hope whipped around but relaxed when she recognized who the man was.

"You must be Remus Lupin, you were in the Daily Prophet," he said shaking Remus's hand, not bothering to introduce himself first. He looked from Hope to Remus then back to Hope. He seemed to have noticed that he had not said his name so he cleared his throat again and grinned.

"I am Caesar Doberman," he said and raised his eyebrow at Remus. "I know you probably can't remember what attacked you but I still think you are lucky to be alive."

Remus gave him a brisk smile. "I think I am lucky too, sir."

"I see you've been checking out that owl over there. He's something, that one is. He's a bit dominant with the other owls but a real reliable one, he can send letters across the ocean—I know that most owls can—but you won't be disappointed in that one over there," Caesar said with a wild smile and strolled over to the owl's cage. "His name is Ohanzee."

Remus looked at Ohanzee who hooted again. "Ohanzee is a nice name. I like it."

"Are you interested in taking him home?" Caesar asked, jerking his head at the owl. "Because he is for sale, of course."

Hope nodded silently and pulled out a money bag and plopped it in the man's hand. "Thank you sir."

Caesar looked pleased and handed the caged owl to Remus who took it graciously, saying his thanks, and looking at the owl who looked right back at him.

"He's wonderful," Caesar said and pointed at Ohanzee."But he's been in here the longest besides the animals over there on that wall."

Remus followed the man's finger and saw a large cages of turtles, frogs, and cats of various colors. The cats seemed to interest Remus the most; some were sleeping, others were pawing hopefully at the glass, others hung back suspiciously at the people who came to look at them, and others were hissing with flat ears.

"Thank you," Remus said again and departed from the store, now happily carrying his newly purchased owl, a new wand, and a new book bag. Remus could not have felt more elated, as if his lycanthropy meant nothing to him for the time being.

* * *

Sirius took the Floo back to his house, last of his family, and when he returned his brother Regulus laughed when Sirius smacked his head on a low lying piece of furniture. Groaning he dropped to his knees and stumbled out of the fireplace. Walburga snorted and whipped around herded Regulus into the kitchen. Sirius took all of his newly bought supplies and headed up to his room, hoping to avoid his family.

Regulus followed at a slower pace until he caught up with Sirius in the second floor.

"I wish _I_ were going to Hogwarts . . ."

"It won't be long," Sirius promised, "you'll be heading off to Hogwarts next year. You don't have too much of a wait Regulus."

"Long enough," Regulus said bitterly and looked at Sirius with an envious expression.

Sirius sighed as he and Regulus made their way to the third floor, separating to different rooms, Regulus shot one last jealous look at Sirius before shutting his bedroom door, leaving Sirius to shut his own, locking himself in his room with his new owl and supplies.

He let the owl out, watching it with fascination as it soared around his room with a glorious screech of delight.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


	3. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard

**All rights remain.**

The trip to Diagon Alley seemed like such a long time ago but now that August had turned into the first day of September, Remus felt like he went shopping for his supplies a few minutes ago.

But this was the first day Remus was awake before his mother could wake him up. The nervous feeling was exploding in Remus's stomach over and over again as he forced himself to look at his scarred hands. After a moment of silence, he got to his feet and went downstairs where his mother was waiting for him with a bowl of cereal.

"Eat, Remus," Hope said gently as he came into view.

Remus started forward and thanked his mother but as he looked at his food, his gut did several flips, making him groan and clutch his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Hope asked with a frown as she watched Remus rest himself against the kitchen chair.

If it were not for the sound of the rushing waves of the ocean, Remus was convinced he would have vomited. Hope gave her son a sympathetic look and sat him down next to her.

"What?" Remus asked, managing to regain his composure. "What is it?"

"Listen," Hope said very quietly but very seriously. "Professor Dumbledore is a great wizard and in my opinion the best. He has made the arrangements for you regarding your condition. Do as he says and all will go well. Do not be afraid to talk to people either and I know what are you are thinking, Remus. You are my son, I know you are worried about that."

"How can I not be?" Remus asked in dismay; he looked utterly frightened at the idea of the school finding out about his condition.

"That should not stop you from making new friends," Hope said briskly and placed a gentle hand on Remus's arm.

"But if they do?" Remus asked fretfully.

"So what?" Hope said sharply. "If you have made the right friends, they would not shun you. They would want to help you."

Remus looked down at his bowl of untouched cereal, feeling worse but finding comfort in his mother and her words. So he let the silence between them stretch on, letting him soak in her words.

"Do you have your things packed?" she asked, bringing Remus from his thoughts to the present.

"Yeah," Remus replied and got up. "They are all in my room."

Hope and Remus went together to haul his things down to the family room. The cozy cottage and homey feeling made him realize how long he would be gone from his mother.

"There is so much to say in such little time," Remus muttered as they walked into the living room.

Hope was levitating his trunk with her wand, not speaking at first. She stopped, set down his trunk, and looked at her son with confusion glimmering in her eyes.

"What is there to talk about?" Hope asked while looking around for the pot of Floo powder.

"It's here," Remus said dully, pointing at the gray pot on the table. "—I just feel like something will go wrong—no! Not about me."

Hope still gave Remus a curious expression but turned away as she took the pot. "Then what do you mean?"

"You," Remus said stupidly and failed to catch the words that fell from his mouth. Immediately he could feel his face burn a brilliant shade of red as he looked from his mother to the floor.

"Me?" Hope asked in a mild tone. "Do not worry about me. I put my faith and trust in Dumbledore—as should you."

Remus remained silent and Hope held out the pot. Putting himself and the trunk in the fireplace, Remus took one look at his living room and threw down the powder while saying "King's Cross Station" in the clearest voice he could muster. Again, he felt himself spinning until he clambered clumsily out of the fireplace with his trunk. There was a glow behind his back, indicating that Hope had come shortly afterward.

She took Remus by the arm and guided him gently over to the barrier between platform nine and ten.

"How come the muggles didn't see us?" Remus asked as he hurried alongside his mother.

"Enchantments," Hope said simply and looked around as if she was looking for someone.

Remus frowned but did not answer, still trying to ponder just how said enchantments worked.

"Let's go," Hope said and nudged Remus forward. "Take a running start."

Bewildered, Remus obeyed and flat out sprinted with his trunk behind him, wheeling and groaning loudly. He could not help but flinch as he waited to hear the thud as he made contact with the brick wall but it never came.

Shocked, Remus stopped right inside the wall and something told him that was a bad idea so he continued to run through until, right before his eyes, there was a red train that had the words Hogwarts Express stamped on the front in shinning letters.

Hope placed her hand on his shoulder and led him towards the train. Remus followed, looking around and breathing in the glorious sight. It was nothing like he had seen yet.

"Here we are," Hope said and straightened her jacket. Her eyes landed on something she caught sight of. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a little word with someone."

"What should I do?" Remus asked.

"Put your things by the train and come back," Hope said and patted his shoulder. "Go on, don't be shy."

When people told Remus not to be shy, he became even more so. For a few seconds, all he could do was stare at the beautiful train before him. Beautiful was a strange way to describe the train but it was magnificent. Red glowed brightly with the words "Hogwarts Express" stamped clearly in the front. He could not help but feel simply awed by this piece of machinery.

When his things were dropped off, much like everyone else's, he dusted his hands off and looked about the station, hoping to catch everything in sight. His eyes feasted upon his surroundings with sheer excitement and anxiety. As he looked around, his eyes landed on a boy and his parents, who were leaving their trunks by the train. The conductor came out and shook the boy's parents' hands. They seemed to know each other for they were exchanging hugs and introducing the boy to the conductor.

Remus pursed his lips and looked away before they noticed him staring, but he could not help but shoot occasional glances over his shoulder, noticing how the boy seemed to be his age. He moved away after a minute or so but before he could look for his mother again, Remus heard a strangled cry and an angry voice.

Remus turned to the source of the noise and watched as a boy with dark hair that fell to his shoulders being yelled at by his screeching mother. The young boy, who looked like Remus's age, bellowed back, saying something inaudible but immediately stopped for something made him. Remus craned his neck and saw the boy, now, sprawled out on the ground, clutching his face as his mother stowed her wand back in her robes pocket.

The boy picked himself off, sent one last disgusted look at his mother and towed his trunk behind him (where Remus had just set his things aside) with his younger brother carrying the owl's cage. Passing Remus, the boy gave the young werewolf a friendly wave before disappearing back into the crowd, an action that took the lycanthrope by surprise.

Remus was now watching parents hugging their children as they were going to step onto the train. Looking around for his mother, a little more frantically, he turned on the spot when two hands rested themselves on his shoulders.

"Mum," Remus said and hugged her, breathing in her warmth.

"Be safe," Hope said and ran a hand through his hair. "Be wise, do well in school, and make us proud. Make me and your father proud."

Remus nodded, to lost for words, but he was saved when his mother pulled him in for one last embrace.

"Write to me?" Remus asked as Hope relinquished Remus to look at him with sincerity.

"As often as you write to me," Hope said and raised her eyebrows. "Your owl will find me."

Remus waved goodbye, almost with a heavy heart, as he boarded the Hogwarts Express. The steam billowed from the train as it seemed to be eager to get moving. But as soon as he looked inside the train, his heavy feelings evaporated, leaving him with nothing but excitement.

He chose an empty compartment and sat closest to the window. But as soon as he walked in, he heard a sudden movement and turned to see another boy standing behind him.

This boy had messy black hair with black glasses that framed friendly hazel eyes. Remus and the boy were the same height and judging by the appearance of him, he was also a first year.

"Mind if I sit here?" the boy asked breathlessly.

"No problem," Remus said and motioned for him to come in.

"Thanks!" the boy said whose face split into a big grin.

Remus nodded wordlessly, hoping this would not end up too awkward.

"James," the boy said with a grin. "James Potter. What's your name?"

Remus, who was now rummaging through his book bag, sat across from James and said:

"Remus Lupin."

"That's cool," James said with an air of elegance. "Where are you headed if you have the choice?"

"Dunno," Remus said and looked thoughtful. "I was thinking Ravenclaw, maybe, or Gryffindor and what about yourself?"

"I—"

James was interrupted by a knock on the compartment door. The two boys looked simultaneously and saw two new and unfamiliar boys standing at the compartment door. One boy, Remus recognized from the fight he had with his mother. But looking closer at him, he had warm gray eyes and a kind of casual elegance that Remus admired.

The boy standing next to the one with gray eyes was at least a head shorter. He was a bit plumper but nonetheless still alert. He had blue eyes, like Remus's, and blonde hair, he looked much more nervous than the taller.

"Come in," Remus said and opened the compartment door for the two.

"Thanks," the taller said and sat down next to Remus.

Remus shifted his position, noticing how James's gaze was fixed on the newcomer with a sort of intensity. It was almost like James recognized him but did not quite know for sure.

"Sirius at your service," the taller boy said with a dramatic bow. He paused. "Sirius—Black."

Sirius seemed to hesitate when he said his last name and immediately, James knew why. Startled, Remus looked over at James who nodded. He watched as the bespectacled boy sat up straight.

"I know who you are," James said at once. "My family's talked to yours before. You come from the pure-blood Black family. I'm James Potter by the way."

"I recognize you," Sirius said and with lightning speed, changing the subject. He inclined his head towards the shorter boy who sat quietly in his seat. "This is Peter Pettigrew."

"Hello," James and Remus chorused.

"Hello," Peter said quietly but surely.

There was an awkward silence in which they sat together, merely staring at their hands. However, Remus stood up, effectively breaking the silence.

"I'm going to get changed into uniform," Remus announced.

"So will I," Peter decided, standing up as well.

Together, he and Remus headed out of the compartment with their book bags in their arms.

Before James or Sirius could say anything, the sound of the compartment door sliding open interrupted the four boys' conversation. Both of their heads turned around and looked at the source of the noise.

James's jaw threatened to drop open as he looked at a girl with thick red hair that fell to her shoulders and the brightest green eyes he had ever seen. Next to her, stood a boy, who looked their age. He had long black hair that acted like curtains around his face.

Sirius cleared his throat awkwardly, nudging James with his toe and moved to sit next to the gaping boy. However, the two blokes remained silent as the girl and boy struck up their conversation.

"You better be in Slytherin," the boy with the dark hair and hooked nose.

"Slytherin?" the girl echoed in confusion.

James and Sirius looked at each other, both wearing identical expressions as if they were sharing each other's thoughts with one another. But to break the silence between James and Sirius and the boy and the girl, they decided to strike up their own conversation.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked Sirius who was lounging across the seat from him.

Sirius did not smile.

"My whole family's been in Slytherin," he said darkly, a faint scowl forming on his sharp features.

"Blimey," James said with a quirked eyebrow. "And I thought you seemed all right."

Sirius grinned.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword. "Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad."

The greasy haired boy made a small, disparaging noise. James turned on him with his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," The boy replied, with the smallest hint of a sneer. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy—"

"Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius interjected.

James roared with laughter, while the girl glared at the two of them. She grabbed the boy's arm.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Oooo . . ." James cooed.

"Ooo! 'Come on Severus, let's find another compartment'!" Sirius mocked.

James and Sirius were busy imitating the girl's lofty voice with cheeky grins but as Severus passed them, James stuck out his leg and tried tripping him.

"See ya, Snivellus!" James and Sirius shouted from their compartment and slammed the door shut.

The boys burst out laughing once they sat back down, amused at their own antics. Seeing as they have found, yet, another thing in common, they continued to roar with laughter until Remus and Peter returned to the compartment with their Hogwarts robes on.

"What was that about?" Remus asked with a slight frown.

"Y-you should have been there!" James said between his laughter. "Snivellus!"

"That boy who was walking with that girl?" Peter asked, looking over his shoulder. "They looked a bit flustered."

"I don't know if I want to hear the story . . ." Remus said with a teasing grin at the two boys.

James stuck his head out the compartment and laughed at their retreating backs, cupping his hands over his mouth with a sneering and cruel tone.

"'You're leaving grease marks, Snivelly!" the bespectacled boy snickered at the two who were still standing in the aisle.

James and Sirius were in another fit of laughter after watching them turn out of sight.

The sky started growing darker as the day started melting into the night. After long hours of conversations between the now four friends and stuffing themselves with candy from the trolley, conducted by a kind plump woman.

After their conversation of their favorite candy turned into Quidditch, the sun was already down, leaving the sky a dark indigo flecked with small white dots. But when word got around that they would be arriving at Hogwarts; James and Sirius left to change into their robes.

Now the four friends sat near the window, looking out and waiting to see what the grand castle looked like.

"Do you guys like pranks?" James asked raising his eyebrow as Peter sat down on his own shoe. Muttering, Peter removed the shoe from the seat and forced his foot in it.

"Yes," Sirius said at once and grinned madly. "I know loads of stores to get prank stuff."

"I guess they're not so bad," Remus said with a slight smile.

James laughed. "Then we are going to pull some major ones during our years at Hogwarts."

"There is it!" Sirius exclaimed pointing out the window. "Hogwarts!"

Remus felt his spirits rise, hardly able to contain his excitement as the train came a slow stop. Students began filing off the train, going one at a time, unable to disguise their excitement. Students of all ages milled about the train station, going in one direction or the other (Remus could not keep up).

He hopped off the train and heard a voice calling the first years. When the four boys walked toward the source of the noise, they gaped at the person. He had to be the tallest man Remus had ever seen.

"Firs' years, over here! I'm Rubeus Hagrid."

"Where do we go?" Peter whispered to Remus, who had to lean down slightly. He shrugged. "I dunno either. Maybe...maybe if we just follow everyone else."

"Firs' years to the boats!" the same giant shouted, waving his massive arms (which could definitely take Remus out).

James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus all clambered into one boat and pushed off from shore. The boat magically seemed to know where it was going, across the black lake towards the lit castle.

"Hogwarts is huge!" James exclaimed, the lantern on their boat swung wildly. "I can't wait to explore!"

Rebeus Hagrid helped push the boats off the shore, organizing first year students into the wooden boats and lighting any lanterns that had burned out. The students quickly clambered into the boats and pushed off from the sand.

"I can't believe it's actually Hogwarts!" Sirius said, the lantern's light fell upon the Black heir's eager face. "I'm so excited."

"I am too," the three chorused, craning their necks to get a better glimpse of Hogwarts.

"Did you hear that there's a giant squid living in here?" James asked, now looking down over the edge of the boat and trailing his hand in the water.

"There is?" Peter asked worried; his eyes looked around, wary and alert.

"Yeah," Remus said, shooting James a look. "I doubt that it is interested in a couple of first years."

Peter looked a little more relieved.

"I reckon the squid will only come up to get scrawny gits like James," Sirius joked.

James raised his eyebrow and shoved Sirius who stumbled backward and fell off.

"Oi!" Remus yelped and leaned over, his face inches away from the black surface of the water as if he could somehow see Sirius beneath the surface of water.

Before he could react, a hand closed around his throat and pulled him. Remus plunged beneath the sheet of water and kicked up to the surface after being submerged completely, shaking with fear and adrenaline.

"Sirius!" Remus choked when he saw the git.

"Sorry, Remy, I meant to get James," Sirius said with an apologetic note, but his face split into an impish grin. "Are you above some revenge?"

"In this circumstance, I am most definitely not," Remus panted as he tread water, which was something he did not need to do in ages despite living on the ocean.

Remus and Sirius swam to their boat and watched, to their amusement; Peter and James look over the edge.

Peter was extremely jumpy so Remus dragged him under while Sirius towed James in. Both broke the surface spitting out lake water, Remus and Sirius were laughing and treading water.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" James coughed.

"Revenge," Sirius said. Suddenly his face lit up.

"What?" Remus asked.

"I have a perfect prank!"

Sirius reviewed in a hushed tone, stifling his laughter throughout the plan of the prank. They slipped under the chilly water and swam to the boat that had Snape and the girl sitting in it. They were talking to each other and pointing at Hogwarts.

James, Peter, and James sniggered while Remus dipped his head beneath the surface and pounded on the boat's bottom.

Remus fumbled for his wand, his most prized possession besides the broom he smuggled into Hogwarts, to make sure it was still in his pocket and to his immense relief it was. He'd be devastated if it dropped in the lake.

Remus slowly resurfaced and watched as Snape and the girl look wildly around.

Sirius sneaked up on the other side of their boat and splashed water at Snape who spluttered and looked around, grabbing the lantern and leaning over the side, using the light. Remus felt the light shine on him and he instantly ducked underwater.

When he was sure the light was gone, he came back up and saw the silhouette of James splash the red haired girl.

"What is it, Sev?"

Snape shrugged.

And without warning a sharp nudge prodded Remus. He looked around sharply and saw James motioning for him to follow. With the last part of the prank in motion, the four combined their strength and tipped the boat.

Remus and Sirius volunteered to be the ones pulling down while James and Peter pushing the boat up. Together, Snape and the girl plunged in. Remus and Sirius quickly swam clear before they could see them.

The four young pranksters tipped the boat back for the two to climb on (it was actually all James's suggestion) and laughed at their brilliance. They clambered back in and started shivering despite the warm air.

"Well, shite. I'm freezing!" James chattered, trying to warm up by rubbing his hands over his arms to create some warm friction.

"Should've thought of t-that," Remus muttered.

"It w-was a good p-prank though!" Sirius said.

Peter only shivered.

When the boat finally scraped the rocky bottom of the lake, they jumped out of the boat and hurried beside the other first years milling around.

They were finally guided inside; it was the most grandest and beautiful thing Remus had ever seen. It was a marvelous building with divine interior designing. They were stopped on the stairs, Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter were among the first.

There stood an older looking witch but she still looked like the kind of teacher not to mess with. Sirius smirked at James who smiled.

"I am Professor McGonagall," she said as the first years all joined her. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

She looked at the students around her.

"Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

The four exchanged glances between them. They followed Professor McGonagall to the Great Hall and saw but a single hat perched on a stool.

The first years gathered in front of the hat and listened to Professor McGonagall call each first year to the hat to sort them into houses. After the hat's song, which Remus did not pay much attention to, the sorting began.

"Black, Sirius."

Sirius strolled up to the Sorting Hat with ease and sat down on the wobbly stool. Barely setting the Sorting Hat on his head, the entire room held their breath until the Sorting Hat bellowed its decision.

"Gryffindor!"

Sirius could not look happier as he roared his approval and strode over to the Gryffindor table who all reached over to pat the new first year on the shoulders. The Black heir no longer felt a part of his family; instead, this was the first feeling of liberty he ever got to feel, and he was not letting it go.

"Evans, Lily."

Lily got up and walked nervously to the Sorting Hat's stool. She sat upon it and waited for the Sorting Hat to announce his decision.

"Gryffindor!"

She looked relieved as she walked to the Gryffindor table with a definite smile. But as she passed her friend, he let out a little groan and her smile faltered as she caught his eye. Sirius moved down the bench but she recognized him and pointedly turned her back to him.

"Chestnut, Daron."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Froyt, Ella."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Gallon, Arieta."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Gildon, Harriet."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Julon, Carrie."

"Slytherin!"

Remus recognized the sopping wet boy who they had pulled their merciless prank on, avoiding eye contact with the boy who was sopping wet and now creating a small puddle on the floor. No one seemed to have noticed him, but when Remus turned to the Gryffindor table and saw the girl, she was completely dry. A professor, mostly likely that McGonagall, must have used some drying spell.

"Lupin, Remus."

Remus breathed in deeply, shaken from his thoughts and suddenly sweating and knees feeling wobbly, he sat upon the stool, and waited for the Hat to be lowered.

"Gryffindor!"

He felt weak with relief as he walked over to Sirius who clapped him on the back, looking ecstatic.

"Pettigrew, Peter."

Peter walked up and waited for his sorting.

"Gryffindor!"

Next, it was Peter who sat down across from Sirius and Remus, positively beaming.

"Prewett, Alice."

"Gryffindor!"

"Potter, James."

James strolled up with confidence and as soon as the hat was upon his head, it shouted its decision.

"Gryffindor!"

James grinned and joined his four friends. And now that Remus knew his friends were all in the same house, Remus could finally relax. This was certainly a feeling he could get used to.

"Snape, Severus."

"Slytherin!"

"Tereson, Robbert."

"Slytherin!"

"Wells, Bernie."

There was a pause this time until . . .

"Ravenclaw!"

The Sorting continued to go until the rest of the first years were sorted into their houses. The four friends were sitting across from one another beaming at each other and shaking the other Gryffindors' hands.

"Hi," James said to the red head. "I'm James."

The girl shook his hand, most likely out of politeness. "Hi, I'm Lily."

Remus couldn't help but notice how Snape looked angrily at the Gryffindor table from the Slytherin.

An older but wise looking man stepped up looking at the students with twinkling blue eyes behind his silver-white beard.

"I am Professor Dumbledore and I am to remind the students that the Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds and the third floor. On a happier note, we have a new Professor. Professor Hilret is filling Defense Against the Dark Arts."

A tall man nodded curtly at the crowd.

"That's all the announcements I have," Professor Dumbledore said, "let the feast begin!"

Food magically appeared on the table and James and Sirius dug in while Remus had of a polite manner while eating. Peter took dainty bites but stopped when he realized how hungry he was.

The four ate their way through three full course meals and now into the desserts.

"Pudding!" James groaned, "my weakness!"

James shoveled the pudding in his face while Sirius burst out laughing and started piling his plate with pudding too.

Remus laughed at his two crazy friends and their crazy food antics. When they were dismissed, the Gryffindor Prefect, who looked like they were ready to burst with pride, led the first years to the portrait of the Fat Lady, but not before taking them all on a little tour of the castle. Remus was already lost.

They went through so many corridors that looked exactly the same with portraits who were talking to him and distracting him from whatever the Prefect was saying. He nearly fell going up the stairs because he was so busy looking around and mostly up at the huge castle, that he lost his balance.

Eventually, they made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was indeed...wide. She seemed to have a good spirit for she looked at the students with a warm, fond expression. Heat spread through Remus's body, and suddenly, he felt like he was...going to be okay here.

"Flibberite," the Prefect said and the portrait swung open.

Remus gaped at the room behind the painting. There was an open space of couches, chairs, desks, and a roaring fireplace.

"This is the Gryffindor common room," the Prefect explained and motioned the first years to look around. "Explore it because this is your room for the next seven years."

"Girls dormitory is up and to the left and same for the boys but to the right. The stairs to the girls' dormitory is enchanted. Any boy who tries to get up there will find the stairs turn into a slide."

Sirius and James smirked at the girls who rolled their eyes, Lily amongst them.

The four friends and a fifth boy ended up in the first year boys' dormitory. Remus found that their trunks were already at the foot of the beds and their belongings beside their beds.

"This is awesome!" James said and fell onto his bed.

"I smuggled my broom into Hogwarts," Sirius said, pulling out his Airbender.

"So did I," James said sitting up sharply and pulling out his Airbender.

"I did too," Remus said pulling his Airbender. "It's been used already, but it...still looks nice."

Peter revealed his broom, which wasn't an Airbender, it was a good enough broom to impress anyone (since first years were not meant to have brooms in the first place).

"What's your name?" Remus asked, looking at the fifth boy who seemed to have silently sneaked into the room.

"Frank Longbottom," the boy said and looked at the already four friends.

"That's right," Sirius said. "My family would know yours being a pure-blood and all."

"Ace!" Frank said and nodded.

It was well into the night by the time the boys were starting to wind down. Feeling tired, Remus could no longer fight sleep anymore and stretched, stifling a yawn along the way.

"See you lot tomorrow," Remus said, the exhausting hitting him hard.

He did not bother changing; he did not want his new friends to see the real monster he really was so he slipped under the covers. James, Sirius, and Peter, too, all fell asleep in a matter of moments.

However, no matter how tired he was, Remus, however, lay awake lost in his thoughts. He knew he would never be anywhere near lucky once he graduated from Hogwarts. Finding a job with his condition was nearly impossible. He would be poor in his adult life and there was nothing he could do about it. His parents were technically wealthy, not himself.

Remus thought back to the night he was contaminated with a single bite that effected his whole life; Fenrir Greyback. Pushing those dark thoughts away, he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hang in there, readers. I'm trying to juggle way too much. I'm unfortunately putting the Seventh Year on hold until I can catch myself up.**


End file.
